1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse with a scanning module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of personal computers, peripheral devices, such as mice and scanners, are frequently enhanced. A mouse is used to control the coordinates of a cursor on the computer screen, while a scanner is used to generate a digital representation of an image for data input to the personal computer. However, a typical scanner is large in size and, as a result, not very portable.